In Too Deep
by Liza Knight
Summary: Follows the alternate ending to the movie. Lauren chose Tuck. A year later and FDR hasn't been the same. He's become distant from his best friend and preoccupies himself with one-night-stands, drinking and all nighters. Tuck and Lauren decide it's time for FDR to settle down try to set him up with Emma Connolly, an Art Dealer. Full and expanded summary inside. Tuck/Lauren FDR/OFC
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: There's so many stories of Tuck moving on and falling for a new girl, but there are no stories that follow the alternate ending on the DVD where Lauren chooses Tuck. I've decided to pick up where the alternate ending left off, with FDR not getting the girl.

Tuck and Lauren have now been together for almost a year and things couldn't be better for the two. FDR on the other hand isn't doing so well. He hasn't been the same since Lauren chose Tuck over him. He's become distant from his best friend and preoccupies himself with one-night-stands and drinking.

Unable to see his best friend going down this dark road, Tuck, with the help of Lauren and Trish start a covert operation to find FDR a girl and Trish thinks she's found the perfect match for their estranged friend. Of course, nothing ever goes as planned.

()()()-()()()()()()()()()()-()()()()()

Letting out a long yawn, FDR fought to keep his eyes open as he leaned back in his chair. The comfy leather cushions of the chair weren't helping as he struggled to keep himself awake. Ever since the Heinrich case things have slowed down for him. He had been taking every crack job that involved him just going out into the field. Even if it was just a trailing job, or simply just planting a bug into someone's computer system. That wasn't in his job description as an assassin but he would take it. Anything to get out of the office.

Resting his head on the back of his chair he slowly opened his eyes and just stared at the ceiling blankly. The only sound coming from the little two desk cubicle was his best friend Tuck typing away at his computer. FDR winced each time Tuck typed. He would beat the hell out of that keyboard and with the massive headache FDR already had from a night of loud music, too much alcohol then to top it off, a long night of sexual activities with a flight attendant to which, for the life of him he couldn't remember her name, the last thing he wanted to hear was Tuck pounding mercilessly on that keyboard. Normally it didn't bother him, but today Tuck might as well been beating a drum in his ear. FDR couldn't bite back his pain filled groan from escaping from the back of his throat. His arms going limp to the sides of his chair dramatically, his legs stretching out under his desk.

This caused Tuck to glance up from his computer screen and halt his typing. "Long night?" FDR just groaned again in response causing Tuck to shake his head and place his keyboard from his lap to his desk and slide his chair to the middle of his desk, turning his body to face his best friend. "What's going on Franklin." His voice was serious but soft. "This is the second day this week you've come into work with a hangover and honestly mate, you look like hell." Tuck raised an eyebrow.

He was right, FDR looked a mess, his tie was hanging off, and the top few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, and it wasn't tucked in like it normally was. Now the Tuck got a good look at him, he swore that was the same outfit FDR had on when he left the office last night. The lack of sleep was apparent on his face, his eyes were bloodshot and he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair wasn't fixed as it is almost everyday. It was a flat in places and spiked up in other places.

Sighing softly FDR opened on eye looking at Tuck who was wearing a worried expression. "Thanks...I think." He replied sarcastically. "I'll even admit last night got a little out of hand but I'm fine, Tuck." FDR sat up slowly running his fingers through his hair in a sad attempt to tame it before buttoning up his shirt.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Tuck rolled his eyes.

"I swear-" FDR stood up shoving his shirt tail into his pants, "- I'm perfectly fine. I just got a little crazy last night and haven't been to bed yet." He shrugged his hands now going to his tie, adjusting it to make himself appear more professional.

Tuck huffed and leaned back in his chair. "You left here at three forty-five yesterday, its.." Tuck paused looking at his cell phone. ".. two thirty-eight now. You've been awake for almost twenty-four hours?" Tuck frowned watching FDR closely. "You need to get some sleep we all know what happens when you doing get any sleep now don't we?" He harped as FDR sat back down opening his laptop.

"That was one time, Tuck." FDR defended himself, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"Yeah, and I still have that scar on my leg." Tuck pointed under the desk to his right leg.

Rolling his eyes FDR turned his attention to a wadded up piece of paper on his desk. "I said I was sorry about that-" he started but was cut off by Tuck.

"We all know that when you miss sleep and go out into the field you become trigger happy and cant help but shoot at anything that moves." He propped his elbows up on the desk pointing his index finger right at FDR who was trying his best to ignore him. "So tell me, Franklin. Whats going on?" Tuck's expression softened.

FDR rolled the ball of paper between both hands keeping his gaze downward. "I-" He paused letting out a deep sigh. "-I don't really know, okay?" Silence filled the small space between the two and both sat there, Tuck's eyes on FDR, and FDR's eyes on his desktop. "I've just been feeling kinda down lately, but I'll be fine." FDR nodded trying to sound confident. Neither were sure if he was trying to convince himself of that or Tuck. "It's probably just me going stir crazy. Being stuck in the office all day then going right home just gets boring."

Shifting himself in his seat Tuck cleared his throat, "Well, listen. Lauren and I are having dinner with her friends Trish and Bob in a few hours. You should come too. It'll do ya some good to get out and be around normal people for a change."

FDR snorted a laugh and cut his eyes back up to Tuck. "Do Trish and Bob count as 'normal people'?" He asked causing Tuck to smirk. "Besides I don't wanna be some kinda of fifth wheel."

"You wont be, and besides, they're far more normal then half those girls you tell me about every week." Tuck reassured him with a small smile. "Think of it as a favor to me as well."

"A favor?" FDR raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah-" Tuck shrugged. "- you come to dinner so I'll have someone to talk to that's simi-normal. I have no intention of being left alone with both of those people all night. "

FDR cracked a small smile and shrugged as Collins was heard coming down the hall way. Her shoes making loud clanking sounds on the tile floor. "I'll think about it."

Collins cut her eyes to both of her agents, clutched in her hand were two yellow folders. "Got some good news for you two." She said, her voice void of any emotion and face lacking expression at the moment. "A case just opened up, Special Ops dropped it down into our hands and I was wondering if you two wanted in?" She asked waving the folders in their directions.

Both Tuck and FDR sprung to their feet and lunged for the folders like two kids reaching for a prize. "Yes!" They both cheered, it was obvious that they needed out of the office for a while.

"Good." Collins nodded putting her hands on her hips. "The target's name is Lukas Rozovsky. He's a Russian software programmer and weapon's designer that worked for the government. He recently retired from the US government and fled back to Russia. It seems as of late some of Rozovsky's weapon's have been put into terrorists hands and we need to know why, also if it is him providing these weapons we need to know how he's smuggling these weapons out of his country."

FDR and Tuck both flipped through the pages of notes, pictures of both Rozovsky and his weapons. "Why did Special Ops drop this case?" Tuck questioned

"They didn't say." Collins stopped her eyes drifting off as if she's in deep thought. "They just said they were waved off of the case and it was handed down to us."

"This guy must be ten kinds of nasty if Special Ops didn't want to touch him." FDR commented eying a picture of a nasty looking missile.

Collins shook her head. "I don't think that's it but I need to get this done quickly and quietly as possible. Which is why I'm giving it to you too." She nodded to both men who looked at her strangely.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"I'm sure after last years freeway excursion and what a mess that was, I'm sure you two have learned ya'lls lesson on how important being discreet is." Narrowing her eyes at them making sure they understood there could be no mishaps on this mission. "As much as it pains me to say this, you two are the best in my department which is why I'm giving this too you. If you two can pull this off, it may even earn y'all a position in either Special Ops or even higher than that." She stated simply. "Rozovsky is hosting a huge gala event at his home in Russia in about two months. That give you two plenty of time to get in good with his people."

"So we're gonna be party crashers?" FDR asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"More or less. There's a party in a week at the Mandarin Oriental hotel in Vegas. Our sources say that a lot of Rozovsky's main goons will be attending." Collins explained to her two assassins. "You get in, you talk, you seem interested in Rozovsky's software. Don't mention the weapons."

Tuck closed the file and slipped it under his arm. "What kind of weapons are these, exactly?"

Collins raised an eyebrow turning her eyes to Tuck. "Regular missiles we're told, but our sources say he's on to something bigger." She paused.

"Like?" FDR chimed in. He needed to know what he was in for.

"Nuclear weaponry." Collin's stated. "And if that's true we got to shut him down now before one of those weapons fall into the wrong hands. I'll brief you on more of this later. Just go home, read over this file, memorize it, and get ready." She nodded before turning to walk off as FDR leaned against his desk letting out a deep breath looking over at Tuck who was sharing the same overwhelmed expression.

"That was a lot to take in." Tuck finally spoke. "Are you goin' to be able to handle this, mate?" His voice again showing great concern.

FDR furrowed his brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't fancy getting another shot in the leg." Tuck shrugged.

"Tuck, I'm fine, stop worrying, and just drop it. I'm perfectly fine." FDR gently hit his desk with his hand to add emphasis on his point.

Tuck just nodded not sure if he believed his friend or not. "Alright. I believe you." He nodded walking around to the back of his chair grabbing up his coat and began shutting off his computer. "I gotta go pick Lauren up from work, but you, you're coming tonight right?" He asked giving FDR a stern look.

FDR rolled his eyes tossing the file down on his desk before pulling his tie loose again. "Yes, yes...I'll be there." He rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest.

"You better not back out and make me start trailing you." Tuck warned walking back around to the front of his desk.

"Yeah, like you've never done that before." FDR mumbled himself but forced a small smile.

Tuck just gave a small smile and gave his friend a gently pat on the shoulder. "I'll text you where we're going to eat when I talk to Lauren."

FDR simply nodded. "Yeah, see ya then." He called to his friend watching as he left before leaning back on his desk letting his hands drop down behind him to help prop himself up. Truthfully he didn't even want to go tonight and sit there awkwardly with one married couple and another might as well be married couple. "I need a drink." He groaned softly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"It can't be that bad." Lauren frowned as she took the hair brush to her hair, brushing the tangles of work and stress out of her hair. "I mean, it's FDR. He always seems so...so.." She paused thinking of a word to describe her friend.. "... chipper."

Tuck simply nodded as he buttoned up his black dress shirt, watching his girlfriend from the door. "I know, but you don't see him at work, love." He stated smoothing out the wrinkles on his shirt. "He comes in late wearing the same clothes from the day before, sometimes I'm convinced he never even goes home after work."

Lauren's frown only deepened. "Poor thing. I wish we could do something."

Tuck bit the inside of his lip. "I actually invited him to come with us tonight. Ya know, just to get him out and about." Tuck watched Lauren gauging her reaction. FDR and Lauren haven't spent that much time together in the past year. Yes they were still friends and could laugh and talk like they use to, but ever since they slept together and she ended up being with Tuck, things were just awkward.

"I think that's great." She nodded standing up walking over to Tuck wrapping her arms around his waist. "He needs to be with his friends if he's going through a rough patch. Being alone is the worst thing he could be doing." She nodded resting her head against Tuck's chest as he hugged her tightly.

Tuck smiled and mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "Well he's not alone when he goes home apparently." He chuckled as Lauren looked up at him wide eyed.

"He's seeing someone?" She asked as a shimmer of hope entered her eyes.

Tuck frowned and leaned down kissing her forehead. " 'fraid not." He frowned. "He's seeing multiple people and only for one night."

Lauren rolled her eyes and grunted softly. "Of course he is." She released Tuck and walked back to the bathroom mirror and began touching up her makeup. "Sometimes I wish he'd stop acting like a frat boy and settle down already." She ranted putting on some eyeliner.

Tuck stopped in his tracks as a crazy idea rushed through his mind as he listened to Lauren rant on. "I mean, he's gonna be thirty-one this year and I don't think he's ever been in a serious relationship with anyone. He needs to find him a girlfriend and.." She stopped and her eyes went wide before spinning around quickly to face Tuck. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She grinned mischievously.

Tuck nodded with a grin. "I believe so. You're saying we should set him up with a girl?"

Lauren nodded excitedly. "Yes! It'll be perfect, I know so many single girls at my office and I'm sure one of them has to be perfect for FDR!" She nodded, dropping her makeup on the counter before rushing past Tuck into the bed room to get her phone.

"What are you doing?" Tuck asked watching her curiously.

"Calling Trish... I mean who better to help set FDR up then her? I mean she's the reason I met you remember?" Lauren quickly dialed Trish's number as Tuck shook his head with a chuckle and kissed Lauren on top of the head before walking towards the door.

"That's why I put up with her. I'll be downstairs."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"No!" Trish slammed her hand down on the back of driver's seat, causing Tuck to jerk and nearly swerve his truck off the road. He bit his lip and glanced at Lauren out of the corner of his eye letting her know his annoyance with her outspoken friend. "You can't hook him up with any of those losers you work with. He'll get bored with them in three days." Trish ranted to Lauren about her idea on setting FDR up. "It has to be someone else, someone exciting."

Lauren turned herself in the passenger seat so that she could better see Trish. "Hey! My job is plenty exciting. I mean, it's not Tuck's job but it's still fun and it's not boring." She defended her job with a frown.

Trish rolled her eyes and waved a hand at Lauren. "Yeah, okay, but if he sleeps with her do you really want to work with someone who's gonna be trying to compare dick stories with you? I mean, if you see her everyday and you run out of things to talk about, that's what'll come up."

Lauren frowned and looked at Tuck who was keeping his eyes on the road, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel. It was true Tuck still hadn't gotten over the fact that Lauren and FDR slept together, especially after Tuck found out about FDR sleeping with Katie years ago. Smiling softly she reached over and placed her hand on his knee, gaining a very small smile from him. "Well, if not my office then who? Who else do you know?"

Trish thought for a moment. "What about that girl from the coffee shop? Ya know, the one with the black hair." She suggested.

"The cashier? I don't think he's her type." Lauren shook her head.

"Why the hell not?" Trish frowned.

"Because-" Lauren started with a giggle. "-her girlfriend might not like it too much."

Trish's eyes got wide, "Really? Well that explains while our drinks are always up-sized for free." Lauren and Tuck but chuckled as Bob sat there silently. "Okay, I got some pictures of some girls we know in my phone.." She pulled her Iphone out of her pocket and began scrolling through pictures. "No, no, ew no, maybe but...eh no, no, married.. married..." She rambled scrolling through pictures.

Tuck raised an eyebrow at how many pictures of other women Trish had in her phone and slowly looked to Lauren who just shrugged. "When she finally figured out how to take pictures and use them as contact photos in the phone, she was hellbent on getting a picture of everyone she knew." Lauren explained to her confused boyfriend and gently stroked his knee as Trish kept mumbling.

"Oh oh, what about Darby?" Trish asked handing the phone to Lauren who glanced at the picture.

Lauren shrugged. "Darby's cute but I don't think she's FDR's type. She's kinda needy.." Lauren handed the phone to Tuck, "What do you think babe?"

"What kind of a name is Darby?" Tuck took the phone from Lauren as she explained Darby was the girls last name then glanced down at the picture. This Darby girl had long brown hair that was straight as a board, slightly tanned skin, deep brown eyes which were covered by thick rimmed glasses, she was dressed in a white buttoned down shirt and black skinny jeans. Tuck studied the picture then shook his head. "She's too thin. You are practically see her hip bones. Franklin likes a girl with a little more...meat I guess you could say." He used his thumb and scrolled over to the right and raised an eyebrow at the next picture. "Now this girl... she's right up his alley." He nodded handing the phone back to Lauren.

Lauren smiled looking down at the picture, a beautiful girl with shoulder length red hair that held a bit of a curl to it. Her eyes were emerald green and you could see freckles that were barely visible across her upper cheeks and nose. In the picture she was dressed in a blue button down shirt and black skirt that hugged her curves in all the right places. She was well enough endowed but not too much that she looked fake. "Oh I forgot about her!" Lauren exclaimed showing the picture to Trish. "She's been out of town for two weeks so I haven't seen her at the office or coffee shop."

"She works with you?" Tuck asked glancing between Lauren and the road.

"No, she works with Darby, but we work in the same building, her office in on top floor." Lauren shook her head eyeing the picture some more. "We see each other in passing and we all go to the same sushi bar and to the same coffee house."

Tuck nodded a bit curious about the being gone for weeks part. "What does she do for a living?"

Lauren stopped and had to think for a moment. "She's an art dealer. She goes an buys huge pieces of art in different parts of the world and sells them to rich folks. She's the one who actually helped me get those Gustav Klimt pieces I have."

"I think she'd be perfect for him. She travels a lot, he travels a lot... it's like a match made in crazy job heaven." Trish grinned snatching her phone back from Lauren.

"What's her name?" Tuck asked as they pulled up to the restaurant not saying, but before he even mentioned it to FDR he was going to run this girl through a background check and find out all he could about her. He didn't want to see FDR get hurt and start getting worse.

"Her name is Emma Connolly." Lauren watched with a knowing smirk as Tuck pulled out his cellphone after they had parked. "Whatcha doin' there?" She asked grabbing up her purse as Tuck typed away on his cellphone.

"I'm getting Franklin know we're here." Tuck lied knowing he couldn't mention what he was doing in front of Trish and Bob. Trish however knew what Tuck did for a living but Bob didn't and he was amazed Trish was able to keep that secret. Tuck quickly typed up a message to Boyles ~ I need a back ground check and everything you can find on an Emma Connolly, apparently an art dealer.~ He typed then added Lauren's work address then quickly sent the message and shoved his phone into his pocket. "Guys, I don't think we should tell FDR this tonight, I don't want him to feel like we're ganging up on him." Tuck glanced between Trish and Lauren, making sure to make eye contact with Trish, knowing if anyone would blabber it'd be her for sure. "He'll never agree to this if we all bombard him."

Lauren nodded, "I agree. This needs to stay between us right now, and we need to make sure Emma isn't dating anyone or have moved away or anything like that."

()()()()()

**A/N:: This Idea has been in my head for a long time and I decided to do something different since I'm at a stand still and out of ideas with my other stories and normally if I write something else down I get ideas for my other ones. Ratings will go to M in later chapters. Please review. I'm sorry if it sucked I'm just horrible at starting new stories. Thank you. **

**~Liza**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Tuck slowly sat up on his bed, gently tossing the sheets off him, making sure to keep Lauren covered. Turning his eyes to his girlfriend who was still sleeping soundly, her hair sprawled out across her pillow. Tuck smiled seeing her cheeks were still slightly flushed from the previous night. Gently he reached over and brushed a stray hair out of her face and over her shoulder before leaning down, brushing his lips softly over her shoulder before carefully getting off the bed pulling his pants back on. Using his special skills to sneak out of the room without disturbing her.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cellphone and glanced down at the screen having a missed text messages from Boyles. Silently he made his way down into the kitchen and sat himself down on one of the many bar stools before typing the passcode into his phone reading the rest of Boyles message. ~Couldn't find much on Connolly, I left all the information I could find on your desk. -Boyles~ Tuck rolled his eyes groaning softly after reading the message. "Ya think he'd just email it to me." Sitting back in his seat he began rethinking his plan. What if FDR didn't go for it? What if she'd just hurt him ever more. However he thought that highly impossible since the road FDR was on right now would eventually lead him right into an early grave, and maybe Tuck would be in there right along beside him, giving the fact they now had this new case they had to deal with. Maybe if FDR could get his mind leveled out before this mission really gets started...maybe this girl could help him.

Running a hand through his hair Tuck then let out a low sigh tossing his head back, looking up at the ceiling as a quick thought ran through his head, was he doing this to help ease his guilt? The guilt that maybe he had be suppressing deep down when Lauren picked him over FDR? Both men had really loved her, but she had made a decision of who she really wanted to be with and they were either going to have to live with that decision or both take to walking. Tuck however couldn't even thing of letting her go now. Even after Katie found out of his real job and asked for dinner that one night, he couldn't even think of leaving Lauren. He loved her way to much.

"Hey, everything okay?" He jumped at the sound of Lauren's soft tone of voice as she came down the steps. Her feet making soft padding sounds on the floor as she walked up beside him, dressed only in his dress shirt, her hair still a mess as it hung every which way, a few strands hanging in her eye.

Smiling softly to himself he reached up wrapping his arm around her tiny hips before pulling her gently against his side, her arms going around his neck resting gently on his shoulders. "I'm fine." He nodded as she tilted her head, making it clear she didn't believe him, he knew he couldn't lie to her...anymore. He could fool the whole world but not this girl. "I'm just thinkin' about FDR, and why he's been in such a rut and I can't help but think that I-"

"Stop it right there." Lauren interrupted him with a soft yet stern voice. "You had nothing to do with this." She stated, reaching up to cup his cheek, running her thumb over his temple. "This is just FDR, you can't be blamed for his behavior. He's a grown adult and fully capable of making his own decisions, bad or good, none of this is yours...or even our fault." Her eyes stared into his, proving the intensity of her point. The last thing she wanted was for Tuck to go into that phase where he blames himself for his friends actions. "Also, we can't help who we fall in love with. You were better for me. FDR and I weren't on the same page. He's a party guy and I'm not." Lauren continued with a stern nod. "My heart belongs to you, and really always did. It just took me until I was standing on the bridge having to making the decision, to realize that you were the one I couldn't lose, Tuck." She rambled with a small smile.

Tuck just smiled and leaned over kissing her gently on the lips. "I love you, you know that right?" He felt her grin against his lips.

"I love you too baby." She smiled gently tugging him up from the bar stool. "Now come back to bed." She smirked before pressing her lips to his a bit harder, clearly giving the sign she had no intention of sleeping when they got back upstairs.

"Yes ma'am." He grinned placing his hands under her thigh's before lifting her up into his arms, her legs circling his waist as her lips went to his neck while he carefully maneuvered them back up the steps into the bedroom. Their night was far from over.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

FDR, having for the first night in many nights, had actually gotten a full nights rest and felt like he had a bit more pep in his step. He was walking down the street towards his favorite coffee shop, softly whistling to himself as the sun beamed down on his face. True he didn't feel a hundred percent yet, but this was a start. He didn't wake up with some random girl on his arm, or in the clothes he wore that past night.

As he reached the coffee shop he pulled the door open and slipped inside, the place covered with busy bodies wanting their coffee before their day started. FDR's eyes scanned the room carefully, knowing that Tuck and Lauren also used this coffee house and he was in no more of a mood to see their lovey dovey crap again. Last night was near torture for him. He had to watch the hand holding, light kisses, and horrid sweet talk that they were spouting at each other all night.

FDR was happy Tuck was happy, but he still felt hurt. He really loved Lauren and was surprised she didn't end up with him. His emotions were mixed about the whole thing. On one hand he wanted to hate Tuck and Lauren, but on the other, he couldn't be happier for them. Being so lost in his thoughts FDR walked right into a table, his pants catching the corner of a book and pulled it off into the floor, along with many pieces of paper. "Oh.." He jumped looking down at the mess he just created. "I'm sorry!" He dropped right to his knees and began trying to scoop up the papers.

"No no, it's fine." Came a soft voice from next to him. "I can get them." FDR glanced up and his blue orbs met with a pair of emerald green ones. FDR's breathing caught in his throat as he stared back into the eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Green, clear, and a black circle outlining the edge of the eyes, making the green seem even brighter.

For what felt like forever, FDR just sat there entranced until the other's eyes pulled away from his and back down to the floor. FDR was now looking at a mess of red, bright red hair that was tied back in a pony tail, little strands falling down around the other's ear. "Let me help you." He muttered looking down at the papers. His eyes drifting to the set of petite hands that were grabbing up papers.

"It's fine." The woman spoke again, her voice still soft. "Accidents happen." She muttered looking back up at him, FDR's eyes caught her's for a second time. The girl returned his gaze for a few more moments before forcing her eyes away, reaching out and taking the papers from his stilled hands before standing. "Thank you so much.." She paused tilting her head, waiting for him to say something else as he sat there on the ground kneeling.

As if being slapped, FDR jumped from his thoughts and stood up, causing the girl to take a step back, her books clutched to her chest. "FDR.." He said extending his hand, watching as she raised an eyebrow. "My name, it's FDR."

The girl offered a small smile also extending her hand taking his, shaking it firmly. "Oh, I'm Emma." She said with a smile, her free hand tossing the books to the table where she had been siting.

"I'm sorry again about your books." He muttered glancing around the table, noticing a man sitting there with slightly curly ginger hair. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, a pair of glasses perched on his nose. FDR supposed by girl standards this guy would be "handsome" but hell if he knew. He turned his eyes back to Emma. "I know how annoying it is to have a date interrupted but someone's stupidity." FDR grinned, silently taking a jab at Tuck, who wasn't there to feel the burn.

Emma quickly shook her head glancing to the other man. "Oh no, we work together." She stated, her fingers moving back between herself and the man still seated.

FDR just smiled and slightly cocked his head to the side. "Really? So what is you two do?" FDR faked small talk glancing to the man again, who held a look of annoyance.

"We're art dealers." The man spoke quickly with a thick British accent causing FDR to raise an eyebrow. The man tapped his pen on the desk top carefully eying FDR then Emma. "Emma, we really have some work to do." He muttered.

~Why are they always British?~ FDR mentally asked himself before turning his eyes back to Emma who was glancing between the two men with a raised eyebrow. The sudden tension was insane and everyone could feel it. "So, Emma, let me make it up to you-" FDR started holding his arm out towards the counter. "-let me at least buy you a cup of coffee." FDR offered, flashing her his ever so famous grin.

Emma smiled and shook her head. "Thank you but no, it wasn't that big of a deal so there's no need for that." FDR's smile faded as she sat back down at her table, opening up the books. FDR's eyes caught a glimpse of the name listed on the inside of the book. ~Gryffin's Collectables~ taking a mental note FDR nodded his head.

"I see. Well it was a pleasure meeting you Emma and.." FDR cut his gaze towards the man who just frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name." He flashed a friendly grin.

The man forced a smile and stuck out his hand, faking niceness just as FDR did. Clearly to this man Emma was something of importance to him, which now made this sport for FDR. Oh how he loved a good chase. "It's William."

FDR nodded shaking the man's hand, almost laughing at the roughness in which this man tried. "Pleasure meeting you, /William/." FDR mocked William's accent playfully before flashing another grin to Emma and walking off. Leaving Emma with a very amused smirk on her face.

Getting his coffee, FDR kept stealing glances at Emma, her hair, her eyes, her body, ~Good God that body.~ He thought licking his lips as he paid for his coffee, a vanilla latte with no foam. Now for some reason he got a bit of a /sweet tooth/ and he knew just where he needed to sink his teeth. The coffee was a test to prove how easy she might be. If she jumped on free coffee, he was sure he'd have no trouble having her in his bed by the end of the night. The fact she denied him, well, his coffee, just seemed like he could have a bit of fun pressuring this one.

His coffee in his hand FDR made his way to the door, making sure on his way out to say a final goodbye to William and Emma. Once out the door, FDR glanced back at Emma whose eyes were still on him, a small smile tugging to her lips. FDR winked to the girl who quickly looked away, her smile only growing as she went back to her work, and FDR went right back to whistling, a cheeky grin on his face as he walked, if he had been even more excited thrilled he would have been skipping down the street. Luckily he was able to restrain himself from doing so.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile back at the office, Tuck sat at his desk, leaned back comfortably in his seat with his feet propped up on the desk top skimming through Emma's file. He read ever page carefully, making sure not to miss a thing. "Boyles, was right." Tuck muttered to himself. "There's hardly anything in this file. Tuck frowned reading over the girls history, orphaned at five when she went to live with Julius Griffin who ended up being the permanent foster-father of the girl the following year after she never got adopted out. Emma studied abroad at Cambridge University, the University of Galway, Julliard, and The École Nationale Supérieure des Beaux-Arts in Paris. Tuck raised an eyebrow. That alone impressed himself enough. This girl had to be something special to be able to study in all those school and now be head buyer at Gryffin Collectables. Tuck even did his reasearch on the business and everything came back legit. It was run by Julius Griffin, and William Griffin. Tuck snorted a laugh at that, a father a son business, it was no wonder how Emma got the job and was able to study at such high class schools.

Tuck kept flipping through the girl's profile, age, twenty-six, soon to turn twenty-seven on Halloween day. "Nice.." Tuck muttered as he kept reading down to her personal life. A part of him felt like a creep reading all this, but he wanted to know who he was possibly setting his best friend up with. Rubbing his chin with his left hand, Tuck kept reading. ~No current love interest at the present time. Longest running relationship; four years with William Griffin.~ Tuck wrinkled up his nose, wouldn't the two be like brother and sister at that point?

"TuckTuck!" FDR called as he walked down the hall, causing Tuck to slam the folder shut in surprise and sit upright in his seat. FDR looked cautiously at his friend before smirking. "If you're gonna watch p-"

"Oh shut it!" Tuck snapped knowing just where FDR's perverted little mind was going with that statement. "I was just reading." He said placing the file in his lap, watching as FDR walked around to the his seat, flopping down with a nice long sigh. "You seem a bit perky today." Tuck smirked leaning his elbows on the desk watching as FDR sat his coffee cup down and opened his laptop.

"Yes I am." FDR answered simply typing away on the key board.

Tuck couldn't help but watching in amusement. "Any reson why?" He asked.

FDR just smirked and looked up at his friend. "I just met a beautiful girl down at the coffee shop." He started, his eyes drifting off. "I mean it, Tuck she was just...wow. Red hair, green eyes that just trapped you. Light freckles...not to mention nice rack." He rambled on as Tuck glanced down at the file.

"Oh?" He muttered picking up the file in his hands. "It wasn't JoeMugs coffee shop was it?" Tuck smirked leaning back in his seat.

FDR just nodded. "Yeah.."

Tuck just chuckled watching as FDR went back to typing. "You didn't by any chance get her name did you?"

"Yeah," FDR looked up at Tuck confused. "Emma. I didn't get her last name cause she was with some stuck up dude who really didn't let her talk much," FDR then started mocking William's voice again, "We have a lot of work to do Emma." he mocked causing Tuck to chuckle. "Don't talk to the good looking American, Emma. Sit next to me Emma." FDR went on, now just making jokes.

"So William is british then?" Tuck watched FDR carefully, wondering if he'd catch on soon.

FDR just nodded, his fingers working away at the keys to his lap top. "Yeah, where do you people keep coming from.." FDR paused and his eyes shot back up to Tuck who just grinned. "How did you know his name?"

Tuck just stood up walking around to FDR's desk. "Her name is Emma Connolly, and I have her file right here." Tuck waved it around out of FDR's reach.

FDR's eyes flashed before he slammed the laptop shut holding out his hand. "Give it to me."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**A/N Sorry it's been a while since I updated, I've just been very very busy. Thanks so much to all seven reviews! You guys are the reason I'm updating now. Please forgive spelling errors, it's 5:30AM and my spell check decided to stop working all the sudden. Also I'm sorry this chapter isn't as good as my first, I just got stuck on this one for some reason, trying to figure out how to get FDR and Emma to meet before Tuck told him. Anways, I hope you liked it, please review and let me know. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3  
_**

Emma Connolly sat at her desk, her green eyes staring off into nowhere as she just rested her elbows on her oak desk top. She unconsciously tapped a pen against the desk top as her mind raced. Emma was distracted today, far too much to even think about her work. Every time she would pick up her books to begin working, all she could see was blue...those damned blue eyes. Emma swore she had never seen such beautiful eyes, and on a man at that.

Eyes were her weakness. She believed the eyes were the true window to the soul. If someone happened to be lying to you, you could always see it in their eyes. She depended on that belief in her job, and it had payed off in the past. It saved her from making a huge mistake in her last relationship, she got out of what would have been deceitful marriage before it even started. The truth was in his eyes...he didn't love her, and he didn't want to marry her as much as she didn't want to marry him.

The eyes were the first feature she noticed and the blue eyes she saw earlier were sticking in her mind. A small smile tugged to her lips as she thought about that morning. When that man knocked her books in the floor, Emma knew a good looking guy when she saw one, and he was right up there with the best of them. In her job she often saw young, gorgeous, eligible, rich young men but something about that guy stuck with her.

It could have been when he spoke to William, the way he made William uneasy and politely taunted him, her dearest friend. Her overly jealous and protective ex fiance, the man who personally makes sure that her life revolves around work and work alone. Emma had very little of a social life, the only social life she had was centered around her best friend and assistant, Amy Darby. Emma would occasionally tag along with Darby when she was invited to go out to eat or to parties hosted by Darby's other friends. That was the extent of Emma's social life. When she wasn't working, she was sitting on her couch watching movies and indulging her guilty pleasure of horror movies and chocolate ice cream.

Emma let out a deep sigh as her mind wondered from the beautiful eyed stranger, to William, then to Darby and her lack of socializing. She was far to scatter brained to even think about work. Her green eyes drifted down to her closed books and she smiled slightly, her mind going back to her beautiful stranger, FDR. She for a moment wondered if she'd ever see him again. Chuckling to herself, Emma shook her head. This wasn't like her, she never gave anyone a second thought and now she was sitting her thinking about a stranger she only saw once and only spoke to for a few moments.

Shaking her head, Emma tried to push the thoughts of FDR out of her head and pulled her books closer to her, flipping them open, looking at the picture catalog that held images of her next job. She pressed her lips together and rested her chin in her hand as she began looking over the art in the picture. Emma was now about to be in charge of four, three-hundred year old statues she had to get shipped to Russia in a matter of months.

She smiled looking over the large statues that easily stood over nine feet tall, and five feet wide. They were statues of several Greek deities, Ares, Athena, Polemos, and Nike. She had been working for months to get these from the museum in Greece for her buyer.

"Emma.." William called from her door way. Emma didn't look up she just took her pen and began jotting down notes on her notepad, her free hand waved her friend into the room. "Good, you're looking over the pictures, that's what I came to talk to you about." William shut the door to Emma's office behind him and walked towards the desk, sitting in one of the chair in front of her desk.

"Please tell me you have good news." Emma spoke softly, glancing up her William with curious eyes.

William smiled and reached out, handing Emma a sheet of paper, Emma dropped her pen and reached out snatching it away quickly. "I just got off the phone with the museum." He grinned with pride, obviously pleased with his own work. "We got 'em."

Emma's eyes widened as she read over the paper. It was true! The statues she had been working for were now hers! Well they were hers until her buyer forked over the money. "Oh my god! You got all four of them. This is fantastic Will!" Emma smiled brightly, reading over the information. "They've been giving me the run around for two months now, that old lady Panas wouldn't ever give me the time of day when I called."

William chuckled leaning back in the seat, smiling at her reaction. "I think you just lacked the 'charm' Mrs Panas was looking for." He smirked smugly.

Arching an eyebrow, Emma glanced up slowly. "Charm?" She asked with a snort. "You mean that lovely British accent and deep voice that the women go crazy over?" She smirked looking back down at the information.

"Hey, my lovely British accent got you this account didn't it?" William chuckled.

"No," Emma laughed. "Your father got me this account." She teased shooting him a playful glare which he returned.

William's face soon fell serious, "Speaking of that, he wanted me to come and talk to you."

"About what?" Emma sat everything down, eyebrow raised and hands gently folded over each other.

"About this account, he wants me to make sure that you're gonna be okay-"

"William, stop right there." Emma's eyes narrowed as she cut him off. "If he things there's gonna be any issues with me handling this matter then he's mistaken. I know what I'm doing and I've been waiting for this account since I came to work here." She stated firmly.

Letting out a sigh William nodded, "He's just concerned because of the emotional ties you have with this account."

"Tell him don't be. I've severed all those past emotions, to me it's just another job, and after this one who knows, I might retire from this job and go do something else, just like what you two have always wanted for me. Hell after this job I'll have enough money I /can/ go and do that." She shrugged. "I'll be fine and if he is even thinking about taking me off this one I'll leave and go solo, and he knows that." Emma's voice didn't falter. This account and job was the job she had been waiting for, and of course that made it personal, but she wasn't about to let it get in the way of her goal. This was her account, and her's alone.

William nodded slowly, knowing that trying to talk her into letting someone else handle this would be like pulling teeth so he dropped it. He would be there with her if things got hectic, but he knew, and his father knew that Emma was the most qualified for this job other then William himself. Emma was also a very determined young girl, just like her mother. "Fine. Then I suggest you call your client. We have only a few months before we get to meet him face to face for the first time." William forced a smile as Emma just nodded eagerly and quickly picked up the phone as William continued to sit there, watching her carefully.

Emma smiled to herself as she quickly began dialing, the piece of paper William had given her was laid out neatly in front of her. William couldn't help but smile when the phone was answered and he got to hear Emma speak in one of her many different languages. "Hello, Mr Rozovsky? This is Emma Conolly from Gryffin Collectables, how are you doing today?" She spoke with a grin, her Russian dialect was flawless. "Oh I am quite well, thank you for asking. I was just going to let you know we have successively acquired the four statues you have been requesting." William smiled as he watched her work, she truly was amazing to him, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't still have feelings for his childhood friend, but that was something that he could never go back and change. "Of course, Mr Rozovsky, we ended up getting all four of them, Ares, Athena, Polemos, and Nike. The price however has gone up another half million, is that going to be a problem?" She asked picking up her pen jotting down notes on her notepad. "Yes sir...yes sir... that sounds perfect. I can have then ready to ship out a two months. Of course I would be there to personally see them delivered and make sure there are no problems." She paused and raised an eyebrow. "Oh..I'm sure we can do that it may cost more but we can possibly make it happen, I understand inspecting them before we ship them all the way to Russia is most important. Yes sir, if you're not concerned with the price then neither are we, I'm sure they would be a fine centerpiece to your party." She spoke with a grin, her eyes cutting to William. "Yes sir, I will see you in one week in Vegas. I look forward to meeting you too Mr Rozovsky." Emma jotted everything down before saying goodbye and hanging up.

She leaned back in her seat and let out a long breath, smiling brightly at William who tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We meet him in one week. Get them shipped to Vegas." She grinned as William's lips slowly turned into a smirk. "Last one.." She muttered.

"Last time." William nodded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Come on Tuck! You have to do it." FDR whined as he jumped into the elevator with Tuck, his eyes almost seemed pleading, but they were dancing with mischief.

Tuck rolled his eyes pressing buttons rapidly, he had been listening to FDR whine and moan about not knowing more about that Connolly girl all day and it was starting to get on his nerves. "It's not my party Franklin. If it were up to me, I'd invite her, but I don't know her." Tuck shrugged his shoulders.

FDR groaned and placed a hand on Tuck's shoulder. "No, but Lauren and Trish know her, get them to invite her." He suggested with a smirk. "Then I'll just randomly show up and bam!"

Tuck laughed and rolled his eyes once more. "How is it not going to be suspicious that you just happen to meet this girl one day, show up at a party she's at that night? She'll probably think you're some kind of stalker.." He paused and looked over at FDR and scoffed, "..which you are."

FDR's eyes narrowed and he pulled his hand away, pointing at Tuck, "Oh, Pot, hello, I'm kettle, it's nice to meet you." FDR spoke, sarcasm very apparent in his voice.

"That was one time." Tuck frowned crossing his arms.

"One time?" FDR smirked holding up Emma's folder. "Looks like more then once buddy."

Tuck snorted and turned his eyes towards the doors. "Okay so, we're spies, we stalk people. It's what we do, but you're doing it because you want some hanky-panky."

Frowning, FDR fell silent, his eyes once again narrowing, "When are you /ever/ just gonna start calling it sex?"

"Shut up." Tuck chuckled.

"Fine.." FDR shrugged pulling out his cell phone scrolling through numbers.

"What are you doing?" Tuck asked as he looked over at his friend, eyebrow arched.

FDR didn't look over, he just put the phone to his ear. "You leave me no other choice, since you wont help me."

Tuck frowned turning his body to face FDR. "Who are you calling?"

Shrugging again FDR didn't answer him, he just stared at the door, the phone against his ear and safely out of Tuck's reach. "Hey Lauren! This is FDR."

Tuck's eyes went wide as he lunged for the phone. "What the hell, hang up." He warned as FDR backed away, keeping the phone away from Tuck.

"Yes I had a great time last night. Thanks for inviting me out." He smirked turning his eyes to Tuck who was pushing FDR further back against the wall. "Listen, I need a favor to ask. I know you're having that little girls night, where you get all your friends together and...do what ever it is you girls do. I was wondering if you could possibly invite someone one for me."

Tuck scowled, "Don't get my girl involved in this crap."

FDR just held Tuck back as he turned the phone away from Tuck's grasp. "You know Emma Connolly?" He smirked over at Tuck, letting him know Lauren was agreeing to help him. "So you already know...isn't that sweet of you two." FDR's smirk only grew. "Tell Trish I said thank you very much and I'll see you all tonight... Yup...he's right here and he said he loves you...Alright... bye."

Tuck scowled and elbowed FDR hard in the stomach, smirking as he doubled over and groaned in pain, coughing as he tried to regain his breath as the doors to the elevator opened. Tuck looked at the people on the other side, who had shocked looks on their faces as they watched FDR cough and gasp for air. Unaware that Tuck had hit him.

Smirking Tuck walked past them, pulling FDR along with him. "Sorry, it's asthma." Tuck lied as FDR struggled to regain his composure. "The poor fool forgot his inhaler today." He smiled as the doors shut.

Once the people were out of sight FDR reached back, slamming his arm into Tuck's knee before standing up, his breathing starting to level out, Tuck groaned and began hobbling on one foot as the pain shot up his knee cap.

Tuck glared at FDR who just smirked. "We're even." FDR spoke as he straightened out his jacket, Tuck rubbing his knee.

"For now." Tuck nodded forcing himself upright, trying to keep the smirk from forming to his face. "So I'll see you tonight then?" He asked as if neither one of them had just exchanged blows.

FDR chuckled and nodded, "See ya tonight."

Smirking to himself FDR quickly drove himself home, the game had now begun. It felt more like a game for him then anything else. He knew Tuck and Lauren were hoping this would turn into some sort of relationship, but he knew it wouldn't go any further then the bedroom. Which that was all he wanted. He wasn't looking for a girlfriend or anything like that. He was happy enough with a woman's company for one night then that morning, he'd feed her breakfast in bed, tell them how he cant wait to see them again and then that'd be it. He'd never call, he'd never see them again.

He knew it made him sound like a pig, which of course he was, but he didn't care. He knew what he wanted and by god, he was going to take it. He was drowning his emotional torment with physical pleasures. Tuck often pictured him with a different woman every night, but in reality there had only been about five who he had sex with. The others were merely just for foreplay and /his/ pleasure.

Once home he quickly rushed inside locked the door, carrying himself up the steps into his bedroom, where the unmade bed was waiting. He wasn't sure if he'd get lucky enough tonight, but just in case, he swiftly began cleaning, putting away empty beer bottles, hiding his clothes and any article of clothing that a woman might have left behind. FDR had already made that mistake of having one woman there while the one before her left a bra hanging in his bathroom. Luckily he was able to bullshit his way out of trouble and still ended up with a good night.

Chuckling to himself, he shook his head, wondering why this girl was going to be one the the lucky ones he let into his bed. He couldn't help but wonder why he was about to go through so much trouble when he could just go to a bar and pick one? Was it because she didn't allow him to buy her coffee, or was it because of that snooty guy she was with? Or could it possibly be that she stopped him dead in his tracks with a one glance? Doubtful, but still a possibility. It was probably just for fun and the thrill of the chase.

FDR knew he was not about to put his heart on his sleeve and get it broken again. He loved that Tuck was happy with Lauren, and that she was happy with Tuck, but it still killed him. FDR loved Lauren, he trusted her and she broke his heart...he was not about to offer his heart up to another woman ever again.

FDR felt himself slowly begin to lose his chipper mood, and quickly pulled the thoughts from his head. He turned his mind back to Emma and smiled opening up his closet, he was on a mission and dammit, he wasn't going to fail.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Her teeth gently clamped down on her bottom lip, as Emma stood in her bedroom that took up the whole top floor of her loft, staring blankly into her wide closet. Her eyes scanning each article of clothing."Emma! Hurry up." she cringed at the shrill voice of her friend Darby called up the steps to her. "You've been taking forever." Emma rolled her eyes as she heard Darby stomping up the metal steps towards her bedroom.

"I'm sorry." Emma called back with a chuckle as she eyed the clothes in her closet. "I can't decide what to wear." She tilted her head as if looking at the clothes from a different angle might help her decide. Her hands began skimming through dresses and other various clothing.

Emma heard Darby's heels clanking against the wooden floor as she approached her friend from behind, her chin coming to rest on Emma's shoulder as she peered into he closet. "Just pick something Em." Darby smiled.

"Easier said then done. I don't go out to clubs so I don't know what I should wear." Emma grunted roughly sliding the hangers across the rail as she picked through the clothes. "I mean, why cant we just go to Lauren's and do what we always do? Drink wine and play boggle." She whined pulling away from Darby, walking over and flopping down on her bed with a frustrated grunt.

Darby chuckled tucking some of her dark locks behind her ear as she began digging through Emma's clothes. "Because it'll be fun, and Trish was the one who decided we were going out." Darby pulled out a lowcut black cocktail dress and walked over to her friend. "Not to mention that you need some action missy." Darby smirked. "You and Will have been broken up since like...forever ago and you haven't even gone on the first date. That's just not normal."

Emma eyed the dress and sat up, wrinkling her nose at the sexy garment. "It's not like I haven't had offers ya know." She huffed jumping up and snatching the dress from Darby before she began stripping. Emma was not a shy girl, and she had known Darby for many years and in their work been forced to share a hotel room together, so she felt no shame in undressing in front of her best friend.

Darby raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Ya know, one guy offering to buy you coffee doesn't count as a date." She smirked.

"It wasn't just /one guy/." Emma spoke defensively as she stepped into the formfitting dress, carefully pulling it up past her hips. "I've been asked out a lot of times."

"Clients don't count either." Emma now fell silent and didn't know how to respond. Of course she hadn't dated since William. Will was her first long term relationship and when it didn't work she was relieved, yet also devastated she couldn't make it work. Sensing the sudden change in her friend's mood, Darby walked over, helping to zip up the dress. "I'm sorry. I just worry about you, Em." She zipped the dress before pulling Emma's hair out of the bun, letting it fall into loose curls down her back. "It's not healthy for you to give up on all guys because it didn't work out with Will."

"I'm not giving up on all guys." Emma sighed running a hand through her hair before pulling away, going back to the closet to fetch her shoes. "I just don't want to get hurt again. I've been hurt too much and.." She paused letting out a shaky breath.

Darby frowned and watched Emma with sadden eyes. "You've been through more pain and hurt then anyone else I know Em, but I still want you to be happy."

Emma held onto the wall as she slipped the heels on her feet, "I am happy Darby." She forced a smile. It was true she got lonely at times, but her job kept her busy enough she could block it out.

Sighing, Darby nodded her head looking at the time that was displayed on the clock. "Come on, we gotta go. We're gonna meet at Lauren's and ride with them."

Emma nodded and followed Darby out, grabbing a necklace and her wallet off the nightstand on the way. Emma followed her friend out to her gray BMW m3 and carefully sat down in the passenger seat, her eyes fixed out the window the whole ride as she just sat there in thought, listening to Darby sing along to the radio as they made the short drive to Lauren's house. Emma pulled her cash and ID from her wallet, carefully stuffing everything she'd need into her bra, her phone and wallet now flying into the glove compartment, knowing she had no other use for it tonight.

Emma's mind was once again scattered as she thought of her newest job, and her last job... hopefully. She knew she should be working at home right now, but Darby insisted that she come. Something about Trish threatening her with non stop text and emails if she didn't come.

Emma liked Trish, but at times she felt out of place, Darby was the one everyone was friends with. She ate lunch with Lauren when Emma was out of town. Darby would go shopping with Trish and Lauren, Emma was the the occasional tag along. True she knew Lauren from previous business but they weren't as close as they were with just Darby.

"We're here!" Darby sang as if she were an opera singer which caused Emma to crack up.

"This dress is too tight, don't make me laugh." Emma laughed as Darby pulled the car to a stop. Emma's hands ran across the tight dress and chuckled, trying to regain her composure before slipping out of the car, walking with Darby who looped her arm with Emma's. Emma ran the door bell and watched as Darby began fixing her clothes and playing with her hair. "What are you doing?" Emma asked arching a brow.

Darby smirked, "Have you seen a picture of Lauren's man?" She whispered with a wink. "Oh. My. God." She gushed causing Emma to roll her eyes. "I'm hoping he has a brother." She chuckled nudging Emma who smirked.

"Stop it." She warned as the locks on the door cold be heard. The door flying open to see a wide smiling Lauren on the other side, she was dressed in a short red dress that stopped right above her knee, red heels and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

"Right on time!" Lauren greeted Darby first, pulling the girl into a tight hug before doing the same with Emma. Emma just smiled and hugged Lauren lightly, not being too good with displays of affection. "I'm so glad you got to come this time, Emma." She smiled, stepping to the side letting the girls in.

Emma just stepped inside and stayed close to Darby who once again lopped her arm with Emma. "Thanks for inviting me. I haven't been out in a while." She smiled in her sad attempt to make small talk.

Lauren waved her hand and lead the girls into the kitchen where wine glasses were waiting for them all, and a smiling Trish sitting at the bar, her glass already half gone. "You have a very demanding job, I know you're busy." Lauren offered the two a glass of red wine. "I know what it's like,Tuck is away on business a lot, that's one of the reasons why you two haven't been able to meet him yet." She smiled.

Darby took the wine and sipped it, her eyes scanning the room. "When do we get the meet this wonderful man that you keep talking about?"

Emma smirked at Darby's boldness knowing that she only wanted to secretly lust after the man. Emma had seen pictures so she knew he was in fact a very good looking man, but she wasn't as crude as Darby who was shamelessly flirt after she had a few drinks. "He's here...somewhere." Lauren glanced around the room. "Tuck, baby, we've got company!" She called loudly.

Emma sipped her wine as she heard loud footsteps coming from upstairs slowly growing closer as Tuck came bounding down the steps. "Ladies ladies," He smiled looking at the four girls, Emma sighing at the sound of his accent, she heard accents all day but his was different...it was, as Darby would say, 'damn sexy'. "I apologize, I was doing some research for work." He smiled walking up to Trish giving her a kiss on the cheek before extending his hand to Darby first, who eagerly took it and introduced herself. "Darby, it is so nice to finally meet you, Lauren's told all about you and how funny you are." He shook her hand, his eyes then moving to Emma who just offered a small smile. "And you are?" He asked offering her his hand.

Smiling, Emma placed her hand into his, giving it a firm shake. "I'm Emma Connolly." She answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Emma." Tuck smiled, his eyes lingering on her, Emma felt as if he was sizing her up for something, but she just smiled and nodded. Tuck released her hand before walking up to Lauren, wrapping his hands around her hips leaning in to peck her lips. "And you look ravishing my dear." He smiled.

"Thank you baby." Lauren cooed leaning herself into Tuck's arms. "Are you ready to go?" Lauren then turned her eyes to Darby and Emma, "I hope you don't mind, but Tuck one of his friends are going to be joining us." She offered a small smile.

Tuck nodded pulling Lauren's back against his chest, holding her closer, his chin resting on her shoulder. "Four lovely ladies such as yourselves, think of us as a sort of body guard tonight." Tuck chuckled.

"Yea yea bullshit..." Trish rolled her eyes. "You just don't want Lauren going to a club alone with me." She raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "You know I'm bad business and she's like the Robin to my Batman."

Shrugging Tuck nodded, "Ya got me. I don't trust you." He teased back. "Anyways, Franklin sent me a text when he left his house, he should here any minute now." Tuck told Lauren who nodded and finished off her glass of wine.

"Great, I'm gonna go grab my purse from upstairs so we'll be ready when he gets here." Lauren smiled prying herself from Tucks grip.

"No need for purses, love." Tuck smiled. "I don't want you girls losing anything so if you want to I'll put all ya'lls ID's and money into my wallet once we get there for safe keeping since I wont be drinking tonight." He turned his eyes towards Emma and Darby. "You don't have too but I don't want your purses being snatched up."

"Don't have to ask me twice Designated Driver." Darby giggled pulling her wallet out of the tiny purse and began fishing out her credit card and ID. Emma just rolled her eyes at Darby and huffed a laugh.

"You really that paranoid Tuck?" Trish asked pulling her things out of her purse.

Tuck chuckled as he heard the doorbell ring and slowly made his way towards the door. "I just know what kind of men are out there and I just want y'all safe." He turned the corner as Emma walked around the bar towards the artwork on the wall, she wasn't much for small talk because she never could think of anything to say. "Franklin." She heard Tuck greet the person at the door.

Darby walked up next to Emma and looked at the painting. "That Gustav Klimt?" She asked resting her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Yes ma'am. I helped Lauren get these a long time ago." Emma smiled leading her head on Draby's

"F.D.R!" Trish cheered loudly causing Emma's eyes to go wide as both her and Darby turned their eyes towards the noise.

"Oh my god." Emma muttered softly, as she watched the guy from the coffee shop walk up and give Trish and Lauren a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"What.." Darby whispered looking from FDR then back to Emma. "You know him?" She asked nodding her head towards FDR.

Emma turned her eyes away from FDR when he started to glance up at her. "Coffee shop." She muttered as quietly as possible. Darby's eyes widened as her mouth fell open in slight shock, more of a shock because that guy was gorgeous and when Emma told her about him, she had failed to mention that. She mouthed a good job and winked as FDR made his way over to them.

Draby's eyes were the first to shoot over and she pulled a shit-eating grin to her lips. "Hello.." She smiled, extending her hand out to him. "You must be Franklin. I'm Darby." Emma couldn't help but smile, being overly amused as FDR just flashed her a grin and took her hand kissing the back of it.

"Please, call me FDR." He winked at Darby causing her to giggle like a child.

"Oh please.." Emma rolled her eyes chuckling at her friends reaction before taking another sip of her wine as FDR turned his gaze back to her, a smirk playing his lips.

"Small world.." Was all he said before holding out hand out to Emma.

Smirking against her wine glass, she placed her hand in his, watching as he kissed the back of it just like he did Darby's. "Small world indeed." She nodded.

()()()

**Again, sorry for the lack of updates, I've been having really bad writer's block. I had to force myself into this chapter which it why it sucks and I'm so sorry about it. I know how I want this story to go, I'm just having trouble writing it down. I finished this chapter again at 5AM, that must be my time for writing. LOL Please review, it'll get better. I swear. **


End file.
